


Comforting

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5826655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is stuck in quarantine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comforting

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "filtered"

“—and don’t think I won’t be putting all of that on their performance reviews,” said Rodney, flopping down beside the quarantine pod, already mid-sentence when he’d arrived. “Can you believe they—”

John closed his eyes and leaned against the other side of the wall, feeling the tension slowly drain away. There were still six more hours until Carson could finish synthesizing the antidote to the alien toxin he’d been exposed to, but if Rodney was here, complaining about the Science Department, voice sharp even when filtered through the intercom, John could believe he really would be all right.

THE END


End file.
